The Aftermath of a Flying Orca
by Memma546
Summary: Skipper sorts out the trust issues brought up by the terrifying Skorca. Skipper and Private. Can be seen as father and son or friend fic, maybe even a slash, I don't know it's down to you...if you read it.


The Aftermath of a Flying Orca

Summary: Skipper sorts out the trust issues brought up by the terrifying Skorca. Skipper and Private. Can be seen as father and son or friend fic, maybe even a slash, I don't know it's down to you...if you read it.

**_Hey guys! Just uploading my other fic before my dark multichapter..._**

**Skipper:_ Um, Emma? Only about 23 have read your other fic. _**

**Emma(me):_ Only?_**

**Skipper: _So unless they've done that or know you from other fandoms they..._**

**_Emma: They what?_**

**_Skipper:*sighs* She worse than the lemur...They don't know who the heck you are!_**

**Emma:_ Ohhh. So I'm going to have to explain everything to them?_**

**Kowalski:_ Prescily, Emma._**

**Emma:_ ...okay. Guys, read the A/N in The Lemurs please. And read the fic too._**

**Skipper:_ *growls*_**

**Emma:_ I'm kidding! ...through I'm not explaining everything so please do read A/N...and my story.  
I'm just uploading some fics I wrote some time before now but haven't put on the site. I've read quite a bit on the PoM fanfic site so you may have seen me in the reviews...unless...I FORGOT TO- Skipper?_**

***Skipper whacks Emma.***

**Emma:_ Thanks. Now I've been punish for any no reviews. Again I've got tons of stuff but these two fics are the ones that I've completed...so...yeah_**

**Skipper:_ Oh for crying out's loud, will you readers just read? And I'm saying that as politly as I possibly can._**

**Private:_ That's very true._**

Skipper watched as the cheering crowd put down Private. He thought back to the events, still not believing them. A flying orca...like Kowalski said, it was like there worst nightmare brought to life. And Private was the one that defeated it. He earned a good pile of sushi for sure!

He suddenly noticed the grin on Private's face shrink a little and he quickly waddled over to him, through trying not to show it, "You alright solider?"

If Skipper eyes weren't well trained he would have missed the start Private made nor how his face changed to a mask before it fitted into being realistic.

"I'm alright, Skippah," The British penguin said, his grin fooling the other two, "Just a little tired from the journey back here. I think if it alright with you, I should hit the hay."

"Of course," Kowalski said, "Private did have to cling to the Skorca for dear life. The ordeal must have been tiring, especially for something as young as Private."

Skipper noticed a flicker in Private's mask but he was the only one. Rico and Kowalski didn't notice a thing.

"Sure Private, you go right ahead." Skipper said, lightening his tone so the other two wouldn't notice the concern frown hidden behind the light grin. Of course Private noticed as not only was Skipper aiming it right at him, he was always the down to earth one. When his optimistic searching for good in others didn't play a role, he had a knack of seeing through people cover ups. The two seemed to be able to read each other well, ever since Private saw through Skipper with that incident with needles. Skipper didn't expect anything less than that.

"Right-o," Private said and Skipper heard the uncertainty, as through the boy was trying to convince himself that Skipper couldn't see through his mask but failing.

The young penguin headed back to the penguin habitat. Skipper didn't let his eyes wander off of him until he was sure Private wasn't heading for somewhere else. Then he turned to his comrades. _Alright, time for operation find-out-what's-wrong-with-the-Private. And for this mission I'll be flying solo_.

"So Skipper, shall we join in with the celebrations? It seems quite a party." Kowalski said not noticing the expression Skipper pulled when about to go on a mission written on his face.

"Party!" Rico cheered.

"You boys go right ahead. I'm going to make sure Ringtail saves some of that giant waffle cone sundae for us. He can't face his nightmare alone."

Kowalski smirked and Rico cough up another spoon for their leader. They headed off to join the other animals and Skipper made to head out of the gates.

Once they were out of sight, he double back and headed to the Head Quarters.

Like he had suspected, Private wasn't in bed sleeping. Instead he was sitting at the desk, brooding over a cup of tea. He jumped as Skipper slid down the ladder.

"Skippah! What are you doing here?" Private asked. However he didn't sound as surprise as he did when he was usually startled - he had been half expecting Skipper to come.

Skipper didn't answer, heading over to the kitchen and fixing up his usual mug of coffee with an added fish. He didn't break the silence until he had seated and took a sip, knowing the conversation that followed wouldn't be quick and snappy.

"Alright, Private, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Private said hurriedly, frowning a little. Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"If that was true, then why so defensive?" Silence was Skipper's answer. "I know something wrong, Private. Now talk!"

Private sighed at the command in Skipper's tone. At least he was using first names basics.

"Really, I-I'm fine. Like I said, just tired."

"Was it to do with the Winkeys and the Skorca incident?"

Wordlessly, Private found himself nodding, his beak dropping open. It seems that if his paranoid was pushed to one side, nothing pass the leader either.

"We didn't mean to mistrust you, Private,"

"I know, Skippah. I just feel hurt about it, that's all. I mean, I know that most of the things I say are ridiculous-"

Private was stopped in mid sentence by Skipper's flipper meeting his face, the sound of a sharp slap echoing across the HQ.

"Never. EVER. Say that." Skipper said, his blue eyes lit with a fiery flame.

"But...you brush off every option I give, saying it ridiculous." The boy accused, rubbing his cheek, but staring at Skipper with confused cobalt eyes.

"And what do I do with them once I say that?"

A short silence fell as Private seemed to stubbornly shut his beak, not wanting to announce Skipper was right. But after trying to meet Skipper's glare and failing his beak opened.

"Fall back on them, sir." He sighed.

"Exactly." Skipper leaned back on his chair, taking another sip of coffee, "I may dismiss them, but I'm not a down to earth figure, Private. I prefer to act outside of the box. Of course I will dismiss a down to earth option but to get things done in a mission you need them. I thought you knew that."

The quiet penguin told Skipper that he didn't know until now. Skipper sighed but decided to wait to see if there was anything else to battle against.

"It just...I'm the youngest in the team. And it just seems because of that, I'm not trusted to know things." Private murmured, picking up his teaspoon and circling it in the lighter brown liquid of the two mugs.

"Now why on earth do you think that?" Skipper asked, taking a sip of his coffee as he finished his sentence.

"Kowalski and Rico know about the incident in Denmark don't they?"

Coffee sprayed out of Skipper's mouth, as he choked on shock, "How do you know that?"

"Rico told me."

_Hoover dam!_ Skipper should have countered that the psychopathic penguin would spill. As soon as this conversation was over he would have a few words with the scarred flightless bird.

Letting out a sigh, Skipper put down his mug, circling the fish around it as Private did with his spoon and tea earlier, "It's true that they know. But it has nothing do with trust. They only knew because they questioned Manfredi and Johnson who of course, through had been in the team the longest, could never hold against you three. Plus they planned to ship out my supply of coffee unless I fulfilled their curiosity. Of course I had to spill."

That made Private snort. Skipper grinned, it was a small win but a win nevertheless.

The boy saddened again, "Is it because I'm not a good fighter then?"

"Are you going to find every reason that puts you down to find out why we didn't trust you?" Skipper asked. Private kept staring at Skipper, giving out his answer. The older bird rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Private, remember when we did the blindfold test? Rico relied on a chainsaw to defeat me. Kowalski, yes, once he had learnt to listen to his gut did rather well but he took some time to stop thinking with his brain. You however took me out in one shot and with style, even ending with a cute pose."

They both smirked at the memory before Skipper continued, "The blindfolded test is more crucial then you think. When you are in pitch black that doesn't just mean you can't see your enemy. It also means there are no distractions. The blindfolded test shows the true fighter inside which distractions push down and can only be embraced by listening to your gut which the darkness helps. And you past with flying colours." Skipper took another sip, "I think you can push down that worry Private."

Private nodded. Skipper noticed the frown on the young penguin's face and knew unless he stepped in, he would have a whole list of reasons to battle.

"Private, we only thought you were hallucinating because of the Winkeys. You know if you had taken heed when I told you not to take any sugary snacks, none of it would have happen."

The smaller penguin looked away guilty. Yes, he hadn't listened when Skipper told him to lay off the sweets; he loved Winkeys too much. And he had spent the first few minutes after eating the entire lot hallucinating, he remembered he thought he was a pirate at one time.

"You know what sugar does to you Private. Why do you think we don't let you touch coffee? Good god knows what that will do!" The leader lightly chuckled.

"When we saw the box of Winkeys we had to assume. If we believe every single thing said, people would start to think we're psychotic. If there was evidence backing up your claim-"

"Apart from the Skorca flying in front of us." Private butted in.

"Which we did not see until we were downtown." Skipper replied sternly before continuing. "If there was evidence apart from the Skorca itself in front of us we would have not even doubt you. But the only evidence was what was against you."

Private glanced down to his cup of tea. Skipper had a point. If it had been one of the others, Private would have also not believe them once he saw the box of Winkeys and he was the down to earth one. Through he wouldn't have pretended to fight the beast.

"That was the option Kowalski came up with, Private. If there was any other options I would have take it. But I was worried as was the rest of the team." Skipper explained, noticing Private's frown.

After a moment, Private face broke out into a smile, "Thanks, Skippah."

"Anytime, young Private." Skipper grinned getting up and walking over so he could place a flipper on the young boy's shoulder. "Now, I do believe there's a party going on. What say if we joined them?"

"Right-o Skippah."

"But first we need to find the lemurs. Rico and Kowalski are counting on me to get some of that giant sundae."

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! Through I'm english and therefore can't hear the diffence in Private's voice, I love how fanfic writers write him saying Skipper as 'Skippah'. So I'm doing it too. It may be a little AU, I doubt Skipper and Private can actually read each other like that but hopefully you've enjoyed it._**

**_Anyway, now I going to upload my dark PoM fic. It's called Black Blood, starring Julien._**

**Julien:_ About time! I'm de king so why don't I star in every fic. I should be starring in every single page of this websitey thingie._**


End file.
